


Get Religion Quick (Cause You’re Looking Divine)

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: So it was fine. Even if Crowley couldn’t love him, he clearly liked him well enough, and that was almost the same thing.It no doubt would have continued to be fine, or at least fine-adjacent, were it not for a narrowly averted apocalypse and several bottles of a really quite nice Riesling Aziraphale had found in the back room of his newly restored bookshop.





	Get Religion Quick (Cause You’re Looking Divine)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get religion quick (cause you're looking divine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091460) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/47bv4rr60jvdheu/Get%20Religion%20Quick%20.mp3?dl=0


End file.
